Speak Now
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: It's the day Sasuke's marrying Karin. This could be Sakura's last chance to win him back. one-shot based on the song by taylor swift


**I thought this story was cute. Hopefully, you guys will too. Happy Valentine's Day. I hope your's is better than mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own any songs by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

I stood in front of the church and sighed. Today, Sasuke was marrying Karin. I closed my eyes and held back tears. How could this be happening? How could she steal him from me? I sighed again. Why am I even here? I turned around and saw cars starting to pull up. No point in standing here. I walked up the stairs and was stopped by the man at the door.

"I need your name before you enter," he said.

"Sakura Haruno."

He glanced through the list he was holding. "I'm sorry but it seems you weren't invited."

"That can't be possible," I said, reaching into my bag and pulling out my invitation. "I received an invitation, so let me in."

He looked at the list again. "Oh, here you are. I'm sorry, but the bride uninvited you."

I couldn't believe what was just said. She uninvited me? She's already marrying the only person I love. How can she still see me as a threat? She won, didn't she?

"Sakura!"

I turned around and saw Ino walking up the stairs.

"Why are you just standing here?" she asked.

"Karin uninvited me," I whispered, lowering my head.

"She what? I know she hated you but this I can't believe!" She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "Wait, I take it back, she would do that." Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me inside with her, ignoring the protests from the guy at the door.

"Why'd you get me in?"

"Cause I know she'll be furious." Venom dripping from every word.

I sighed. "Explain?"

"I was the only bridesmaid she yelled at. She kept screaming that I was doing everything wrong and ruining her day. Then, I was told the only reason she was mad at me was because she found out I used to like Sasuke." She started to sob.

"Doesn't she know you're dating Sai?"

She wiped her eyes. "She doesn't care. She still seems threatened by me. I want today to be horrible for her. She needs to learn there's nothing I do better than revenge."

I smiled at her brilliance. "You are good at revenge."

"That's why you're here." She looked over at the door. "Looks like the guys are here."

I looked over and saw Naruto, Sai, and Neji walk in.

"Sakura!" shouted Naruto, running up and hugging me. "I didn't think you'd come!"

"C-can't breathe."

He let go. "Oops, sorry."

"It's alright."

Naruto sighed. "I can't believe Sasuke's getting married."

I sighed and looked down at my shoes. She stole him from me. I should be the one he's marrying. I felt tears coming to my eyes and tried to blink them away.

"She doesn't deserve him," Neji said.

Naruto put his arm around my shoulder. "Neji's right, but Sakura, you deserve him."

I smiled sadly. It was too late.

"Uh oh," said Ino, as more people were coming in. "Here comes Karin and Sasuke."

Before I realized what I was doing, I hid behind Naruto and Sai.

"Scared?" asked Sai, looking back at me.

I nodded. Why was I so nervous to see them?

"They're gone," said Neji.

"We better go in," replied Naruto.

They all agreed and went to take their seats. Soon the wedding started and Karin walked up the aisle wearing this poofy dress.

"She looks so ugly, doesn't she?" whispered Ino.

"Yeah," I mumbled, staring at Sasuke. He was looking directly at me. I sighed. Why did my hair have to be such a bright color?

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Hebi," said Tsunade.

I looked down. When's this going to end?

"Sakura," said Ino, poking me. "The wedding's almost over."

"If anyone had any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence and the next thing I knew, I was standing up saying, "They shouldn't be married."

There were gasps of horror but I didn't care, I was only looking at Sasuke. He stared at me, with a look of uncertainty and disgust.

"How dare you!" shouted Karin, noticing me for the first time that day. "What right do you have to interrupt my wedding? You shouldn't even be here!" She looked over and glared at Ino.

"Quiet!" said Tsunade, silencing Karin. "Sakura, do you want to explain?"

I nodded. "I love Sasuke."

"Then why did you leave me?" he asked.

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I never left you."

"You disappeared. And when I tried to call you, you never responded. Karin told me you were gone."

I glared at her. "I was on a mission to the Land of Whirlpools. It's impossible to contact anyone here from over there, so I told everyone not to talk much about me since I didn't know how long I'd be gone. I couldn't find you to tell you, so I sent you a letter. When I came back, I found out you were engaged to her."

All eyes were on Karin. "What?" she snapped. "I didn't do anything."

"Apparently, you did," said Sasuke. He walked past her and up to me. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I never should've believed her."

I shrugged. An apology wasn't enough to make up for what I'd been through.

He pulled me up to the front of the aisles. "Sakura?" he asked. "Marry me."

"Now?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Sure."

"Sakura," said Tsunade. "Do you take Sasuke to be your husband, in sickness and health, until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"Sasuke, do you take Sakura to be your wife?"

"I do."

Tsunade smiled. "I don't think anyone has a reason to object?" Karin opened her mouth to talk. "Not you; you don't count." Karin stormed out, with all of her friends following. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke held my hands and pulled me close to him. "I love you, Sakura." He kissed me and I could hear most of our friends 'aww'.

"I love you, Sasuke."


End file.
